So, This is Love
by sparklylulz
Summary: When Mr. Schuester proposes an idea for the glee club that involves Disney songs, the kids are paired off, and through learning more about their partners some even find their own happily ever afters. Various parings including Puckleberry and Quinn/Artie
1. prologue

**A/N: I know I need to update an actual story, but this idea took hold of me and I just couldn't let it go. You should know what a Disney freak I am by now, so I hope you all enjoy this little piece of fluff for all my favorite pairings :]**

**This will be about 6 relatively short chapters after this prologue with an epilogue. Each main chapter will focus on one pair, and you guys should know that I am saving the best for last. Meaning you'll have to stick it out to see the Puck/Rachel interaction. :]**

* * *

It was a Thursday when Will Schuester found himself standing in front of his Sectionals-winning group of students that were affectionately labeled 'gleeks.' He had recently had his meeting with Principal Figgins who had congratulated him on winning at Sectionals, and offered his students a unique opportunity, and Will had felt that it was an excellent idea.

The twelve misfits stood in front of him, waiting to hear whatever he had called them all to the choir room for.

"Principal Figgins has asked us to preform a show for the local children's hospital a week from Saturday, and I also think that it would be a great idea for you guys." He said quickly, registering each of their faces.

Puck looked mildly bored; Finn was just grinning like usual; Quinn looked as if she were on the verge of tears; Kurt was smiling softly; and Rachel was beaming at Mr. Schuester's proposal. He knew that glee club was on the edge of falling apart from all of the drama from recent weeks, and he knew that this could really pull them together.

"Okay, but what's the catch?" He heard Mike Chang ask from the back of the group. Will sighed slightly before continuing.

"The hospital asked that we sing Disney songs, now I'm talking classic Disney, not High School Musical era Disney. In order to make this a little more fun for you guys, we're going to pair off like we did when we practiced ballads." He said, trying to block out that week from his memory. "The winning duo gets their own lead at Regionals next month." He smiled, and Rachel looked like she might start singing on the spot.

The rest of the group just shrugged and agreed. He quickly placed the hat full of names on the piano as he had all those weeks ago.

"Alright, Quinn, you're first." He said, brandishing the hat at her. She looked up at him, her lost eyes searching, before she stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out the card.

"Wheels." She said gently, before folding the paper again, and turning to the paraplegic boy, and walking to stand next to him. Artie swallowed quickly and offered her a genuine smile, which, to his surprise, she returned.

"I got Matt." Mercedes voice said from the right of the room. When Artie looked back to her she was holding a slip of paper between her fingers and walking to where the dark boy stood.

"We're gonna bring some chocolate thunder to these songs." She said, and they quickly bumped knuckles.

"Alright, Santana, you're next." Will prodded. The Latina looked bored as she walked up to their teacher. She quickly stuck her hand into the black hat pulling out a piece of paper.

"Tina." She said, her voice holding an irritable tone as she looked toward the Goth girl. Tina blinked before walking to stand with her partner. Mike was already to Mr. Schue hand out stretched.

"Britt." He grinned, and the blond squealed a little as she skipped to stand with him.

It was Kurt's turn to pick a name, and he walked in his always graceful manner to where the glee teacher stood, and he quickly plunged his hand into the hat, feeling the few slips left and pulled one out.

"Finn Hudson." He said with a breathless tone, smiling to the tall jock in the corner of the room.

"Again?" Finn asked puzzled, and somewhat rudely, but Kurt didn't let it phase him in the slightest.

Puck groaned and everyone in the room looked over to where he stood, including Rachel Berry.

"Looks like I get stuck with your crazy, Berry. Ain't it just my lucky day?" He asked sarcastically, and Mr. Schuester frowned at the Jewish boy.

"Actually, given how well both of our voices are destined to sound together, I would hypothesize-" But Puck had placed a large hand over the crazy girl's mouth.

"Talk like a damn human, Berry." He snapped before turning back to the teacher, not allowing her to retort to his brash comment.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and the group turned their attention from their various partners to look up to their teacher with curious eyes. He smiled at them all encouragingly, hoping that this would not prove to be a mistake.

"Well, now that you are paired up, I'm allowing you to pick your songs. Now remember, classic songs, nothing too modern age, we want this to be like a fairy tale for these kids. However, you guys will preform a predestined song together at the end of the show." He smiled, and they all looked to him.

"What song, Mr. S?" Finn asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella. Now, the performance is a week from Saturday, so I would suggest getting busy." He said quickly, and the group dispersed.

Rachel spotted Noah walking quickly towards the door and rushed to catch up with his long strides.

"Noah, what song would you like to sing for our performance?" She asked, still racing to keep up with him. He glanced down to her small frame and growled.

"Like I give a shit, Berry." With that he was too far for her to catch up with. She rolled her eyes at her luck of getting him as a partner.

Quinn watched this spectacle before looking back at her partner. He was smiling at her again, always happy with life.

"I know that our choreography might be tricky, but-" Artie said, looking at his motionless legs, before she put up a hand to stop him.

"No feeling sorry for ourselves, Artie, we're going to win this." Quinn said, a soft trace of a smile lighting up her face. He laughed his nerdy laugh and nodded along with her, "Hell yes, we will, Quinn. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You're such a geek." She laughed a little, and helped push him out of the room.

Tina observed this interaction with a pang in her heart. She looked to Santana who was plucking her eyebrows.

"Look, whatever, we just need to pick a song and we can just meet at my house Sunday and rehearse." She said, obvious with obvious distaste for having Tina as a singing partner. Tina gritted her teeth and stepped forwards towards the brunette.

"I know that you don't want to be my partner, because you think I'm a freak. I don't care, but we're going to be civil with each other, because I don't like you either. But, that's because you're a bitch. See you Sunday." Tina said quickly, not stuttering once, and walked out the doors, leaving a stunned Santana in her wake.

Brittany smiled at Santana before looking to Mike.

"I'm really excited for this, Mike! It's better than when Coach Sylvester let me spray paint Rachel's locker!" She smiled, and Mike grinned and scooped the blond girl into his arms and squeezed her to him.

"You're so silly, Britt." He grinned.

"I know." She smiled back, hugging him again.

Matt gave Mike a thumbs up and turned back to his partner and smirked at her.

"We're so going to own this shit." Mercedes said, and Matt nodded with her, knowing that their vocals combined would be tough competition to beat.

"I know, they don't stand a chance. Bit unfortunately, really." He grinned to her, and they both turned to look at Finn and shook their heads sadly.

Finn saw them looking at him and raised a hand to wave at the dark duo, his goofy smile slipping slightly that no one else was around him.

"Well, Finn, I guess we need to get to work." Kurt said, causing Finn to jump slightly, and look at the homosexual boy behind him.

"Yeah, cool, man. How's Sunday?" He asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"It's a date." Kurt smiled, and Finn didn't bother correcting him.

Mr. Schuester watched all the kids leave for the day, and smiled to himself. Hopefully some of them would find their happily ever afters. No one deserved it more than these kids.


	2. no matter what they say

**A/N: bold-Kurt; italics-Finn**

_**-**_

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter one:**_

_**no matter what they say**_

_'To love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person.' -Eric Fromm_

_**-**_

Kurt Hummel was getting ready for his first date, and he was admittedly a tad bit nervous. He had always liked Finn, and definitely knew he was Kurt's knight in shinning armor. After the thorny issue of Rachel had resolved itself when the girl had aired out all of Quinn's dirty laundry, Kurt had begun to hope that perhaps there might be something for he and Finn after all.

His red shirt was plain, he didn't want to be seen as trying too hard, it was only a Sunday, after all. He knew that Finn was still heartbroken over losing his girlfriend, his best friend, and his not-baby all in the same hour, but Kurt was on the war path to make sure he enjoyed this. It was all he had ever prayed for, and he quickly ran to his car, not able to wait any longer.

Finn Hudson wasn't excited in the least bit to be singing yet another duet with a guy. All the others had girls for partners, but of course he got stuck with Kurt, who had a massive crush on him. Not that it really bothered him, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt. He didn't think he could handle losing anymore friends at this point.

The doorbell rang loudly, and he opened it before his mother could get off of their couch. She had been looking at him with pity for the entire last week, ever since Quinn had left to move back in with her parents. He was sick of it, and he was sick of everyone avoiding it. His heartbreak wouldn't be as bad if everyone didn't pretend it never happened. At least, that's what he figured.

He opened the door to find a smiling Kurt on the other side. He smiled effortlessly at the boy, even though he kind of wanted to scowl, but the sight of Kurt in jeans and a plain t shirt made him smile a little bit. He motioned for his friend to follow him in the house, and moved away from the door and unblocking the entrance.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Kurt said to the woman sitting on the couch, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, you must be Kurt! Finn's told me so much about you. I'm so glad you guys will be partnered for your duet. The children's hospital really could use some cheering up." She smiled brightly, and Kurt grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time there as a kid." He said softly, looking to Finn. The aforementioned boy's mother frowned in worry. "Oh dear, whatever for?" She asked.

"Oh, my mother had cancer, she liked to read to the kids when they had to stay there. She lived in the main hospital for a year." Kurt said gently, thinking back to his mother and her smile as she would read a fairytale.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry. You see, I work there on evening shift." She said, patting Kurt's small hand with hers.

"Really? I had no idea. That's really great, though." Kurt said politely, even though he thought it was rather depressing.

"Yeah, mom, we're going to go practice now." Finn said, pulling Kurt behind him to the dark basement.

"So, what're we going to sing?" Finn asked as he flipped on the lights, revealing a piano in the large basement. Kurt smiled at Finn, "I had something in mind." Finn looked relieved.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Kurt. I would be even more lost." Kurt smiled gently at Finn, and took his hand slowly.

"I'd never let you be lost, Finn." He said, and felt Finn squeeze his small hand, sending a jolt of electricity throughout his entire body.

–

Six days later found Kurt and Finn looking nervously at the audience they were set to preform in front of in mere minutes. Both knew that they had their routine down, and that there wouldn't be any slip ups, but they were both still nervous. For Finn it was his confused feelings regarding the boy to his right, and for Kurt it was the hope he felt swallowing him.

"Alright guys, the first two set to preform are Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel!" Mr. Schue said to the group of sick children, and Kurt and Finn walked out. Their jeans rustled in the silence before Kurt began.

"**Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight**"

Kurt sang, holding a hand out to Finn, who took it and spun the smaller boy around, a smiling playing on his lips.

"**I will protect you**

**from all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**"

Finn raised his mic now, not looking away from his partner as he opened his mouth to sing along with the familiar melody.

"_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry"_

He sang evenly, watching Kurt spin around him, and all the kids eyes follow the set of boys. He grinned as they both came together to sing the chorus.

"_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more **_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_"

"_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_"

Finn began singing with more conviction as he watched Kurt dance next to him and leaned against the smaller boys back, hoping that he wasn't imagining the butterflies that formed in his stomach when he sang with Kurt now.

"_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**"_

Finn's eyes refused to leave Kurt's as the small boy danced around the room, weaving in between the children that littered the floor.

"_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_"

Kurt smiled brightly at Finn before running towards him, taking his hand once again, reveling in the feeling of the large warm hand in his smaller palm.

"**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together"**

They quickly danced together, in a way Finn had only ever shared with Rachel. He could feel Kurt's heartbeat beneath his fingertips from where they rested on Kurt's chest.

"_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more **_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be in my heart, always**_

_**Always**_"

They ended the song to happy applause from all of the kids sitting on the floor in front of them, and Kurt grinned brightly, his eyes locking with Finn's for another moment. Hope thick in the air all around them.


	3. floating in a blue lagoon

**A/N: bold-Mike; italics-Brittany.**

**-**

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter two:**_

_**floating in a blue lagoon**_

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful, _

_or are you beautiful because I love you?"_

_-Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II_

**-**

Mike Chang had always had a crush on Brittany, even though she wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, whatever that meant. She was pretty, and she was always bubbly, unlike all the other Cheerios. Mike liked her most because she was completely fine with being herself, and he really dug that when it came to girls.

Mike wanted to make this performance very special for her. He wanted her to win, just so she'd be happy, because of all the girls he knew, she was the one that deserved to be happy. He worked all day that Sunday cleaning his house, making sure that his dad didn't make anymore messes, and that his little brother refrained from breaking anything.

Brittany thought Mike was really cute, even when they were in middle school and she couldn't tell her left from her right, he always helped her in gym. She knew that she wasn't always the smartest girl, but Mike didn't seem to mind that much, and she liked that about him. He wasn't pressuring her into anything she didn't want to do, and he liked her no matter what she did that her other friends thought was embarrassing.

She quickly put on her jeans and a pink t shirt instead of her usual Cheerios uniform and quickly began walking to where Mike lived, three blocks down. He had moved near her last year, when his dad had remarried, and she always saw Mike on her way to school in the morning. He always waved at her, his face lit up, and she would grin back.

Her walk was fairly short, and when she reached the familiar red brick house she lifted her hand to knock on the large brown door. Her knuckles had barely reached the door when the door was yanked open by a little Chinese boy carrying a small plastic sword. He grinned up at her, his front two teeth missing.

"Hi! I'm Johnny!" The little boy exclaimed grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her into the large living room.

"Hello Johnny, I'm Brittany." She smiled kindly back to the small voice. "I like your sword." The little boy grinned at her.

"It's my favorite! My brother got it for me. He talks about you all the time." The child said, rolling his dark eyes and making a face of disgust. She just laughed.

"Oh my god, Britt! I didn't hear you knock!" She turned around to see Mike standing in the doorway looking embarrassed by his smaller brother.

"Johnathan leave Michael and his friend alone, you can play sword fighting with me." A taller version of Mike said, smiling kindly at his son.

The little boy jumped up and ran out of the larger room and back up the staircase, waving his sword around, fending off dragons and pirates. Mike smiled at his father and walked to where Brittany stood, looking at the family room.

"Hello, you must be Brittany, I'm Mark; Mike has told me a lot about you." Brittany blushed and stuck her hand out to meet the older man's.

"Thanks, Dr. Chang. You're very tall." She said, looking at how he towered over her. Mike grinned at the small blond girl and how silly she was.

"Well, thank you, sorry to dash, but I did promise to banish dragons with my younger son." With that he walked quickly towards the staircase, waving goodbye to Brittany.

"My dad's really excited we're doing this, he works at the hospital." He said, pulling Brittany into his spotless room.

"I think it'll be fun too!" Brittany smiled, and hugged Mike quickly, who looked as if he might faint.

"Me too, Britt. I hope you like the song I picked." He said, brushing a hair from her face, not letting her go.

–

"Mike! I'm nervous. What if I trip or-" Brittany was worrying, again, and Mike placed a finger to her soft lips.

"Britt, you're going to be brilliant. I just know it." He smiled down to her, and she squeezed his fingers briefly before looking out the door.

"The next pair of performers are Mike Chang and Brittany Morris!" Mr. Schuester announced, and all the kids clapped as the two came out.

Brittany's shiny dress matched her red wig, and Mike's sailor outfit looked pretty ridiculous, but he helped her so that she wouldn't trip over her feet up to the stage. The familiar music started and he smiled encouragingly at her. She sat on the other side of the stage from Mike, looking off in the distance.

"**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**"

He sang, winking at the group of sick kids, and nodding towards Brittany in a hopeless way. She grinned and stood, spinning before raising her microphone to her pink lips.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_"

She smiled flirtatiously at the Asian boy, and puckered her lips, dancing around him. He grinned back swaying with the music as they both sang.

"_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**_"

She took his hand and swayed with him, his fingers tracing patterns in her back as they spun around the room, all the kids transfixed on the two teens.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_"

She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest as he held her close, kissing her forehead. He released her before he began singing once again.

"**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't be scared**

**You got the mood prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You want to kiss the girl**"

They both came together once more, all the of the kids smiling at the singing pair as the song reached it's end.

"_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**And listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_"

The song ended, and Brittany took a bow, still holding tight to Mike's hand. He grinned at her, and then did a small break dance for the crowd of kids, who immediately began cheering and clapping for the two. Mike was sure that Brittany had never looked more beautiful.


	4. happy forever

**A/N: bold-Santana; italics-Tina.**

–

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter three:**_

_**happy forever**_

"_I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone." _

_-Javan_

–

Tina Cohen-Chang had always been jealous of girls like Santana Lopez. Skinny, pretty, and perfect. They were never ashamed of who they were, and had no issues with being themselves. They didn't have to invent fake stutters, because they didn't have anything to be afraid of. They were popular and perfect, and always got the guy. Tina had managed to lose the boy that she thought was perfect for her, because she was a complete idiot.

Tina wasn't happy about having Santana for a partner, and didn't know what on earth the two could agree on to sing together. She and Santana were from completely differently ends of the spectrum, and that meant that this would be a very painful experience, indeed. She sighed at her reflection, and pulled on a hoodie to cover the parts of her body she wasn't comfortable with.

She climbed into her father's worn Jeep, getting ready to drive herself to where the Latin girl lived, on the other side of town. She spent the ten minute drive mentally preparing herself for the misery that was bound to ensue. She warmed her voice up to her radio, still trying to come up with a song that the two could sing, and still drawing a blank.

Santana Lopez had always been jealous of girls like Tina Chang. She was unusual, happy, and okay with herself. She wasn't afraid of being who she truly was, because no one would ever judge her for it. Sure, she was weird, but she was also pretty, and really funny. It made her sick to think that there was a place that both of them could coexist.

Santana would never admit that she was a little excited to have Tina as a partner. She enjoyed Tina's company, even though they barely spoke at glee. Both of them could use more friends, Santana had decided, hoping that she wouldn't come off as a total bitch today, so that maybe she could sow the seeds of redemption with the Asian girl.

A soft knocking on the door made Santana stand from where she sat at her dark wooden table, and walk across the hallway to pull open the door to reveal her partner standing awkwardly on her doorstep. If they had actually been friends, Santana might have laughed at how uncomfortable the other girl looked once she saw her partner.

"I don't bite you know, you can come in." Santana said, rolling her eyes and stepping out of the way for the shorter to come inside her home.

"You have a nice home." Tina said politely, looking around at the clearly Spanish themed home. Santana smiled a little at Tina.

"Thanks. So, uhm, what do you want to do for our song?" Santana asked awkwardly, as she led Tina to her bright yellow bedroom, seating herself on her large and comfortable bed.

Tina surveyed the happy room, thinking that it showed a side of Santana Tina had never seen before. There were pictures that cluttered the taller girl's room. One was taken with her cheerleading squad, another on what appeared to be Santana's sixteenth birthday, and the last was a photo of Puck and Santana in a photo booth, lips puckered towards each other. The sweetness of the photo broke Tina's heart, because she knew that Santana must be heart broken over the Quinn thing.

Santana glanced towards the photo, a soft sad smile on her face.

"He was so different then. He was nice, and he cared about people. Then he had to change, because that's all boys ever do. They don't ever think a girls worth it." Santana frowned, looking at the Asian girl again.

"That's true. They think we should change for them. What's so wrong with being who we are?" Tina asked sadly, thinking of a boy in a wheel chair.

"You know, Tina, you're pretty cool." Santana said, scooting over on her bed, and offering Tina a place to sit, which the girl took.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be how I'd describe myself, but thanks. You are too." Tina said, crossing her legs and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in on the Hispanic girl's soft bed. She glanced over to Santana.

"I'm really excited to sing at the hospital." Santana said suddenly, a bright smile lining her usually frowning face.

"Yeah, me too. I've never even been there before." Tina said slowly, half expecting the girl sitting Indian style next to her to agree.

"I volunteer there every Saturday. I know that the kids are going to be really excited." She said fondly, looking out her window. This piece of information surprised Tina, who would have never thought that Santana would be the volunteering type.

"You do? I would have never guessed that." Tina said, voice full of admiration.

"Well, there's a lot of things you wouldn't guess. Like what song I think we should sing." Santana smiled teasingly, and Tina didn't think she minded her partner so much anymore.

–

They were standing, watching Brittany and Mike preform, and Tina felt like she should start stuttering again just so she wouldn't have to go on stage, however she knew she couldn't ever do that to her partner. Santana and Tina had spent a lot of time together of the last week, and both had become quick friends because of it.

They had both learned things they never expected about the other, and appreciated having someone they could talk to about anything with. Santana never felt judged with Tina, and Tina never felt awkward or out of place around Santana. It was an effortless friendship for the most part, and they even spoke to each other in the hallways at school.

"I hope you guys are having fun, because our next pair are Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang!" The two girls heard their cue from Mr. Schuester and walked out on stage in a timely fashion.

Santana began to sing, her clear voice strong in the silent room.

"**Someday my prince will come**

**Someday we'll meet again**

**And away to his castle I go,**

**To be happy forever I know**"

Tina smiled at her new friend as she spun around, quickly placing a hand over her heart before she opened her mouth to continue the song after Santana had sung.

"_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love a new_

_And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true_"

The two girls began to dance with each other, leaning on the other, grinning from ear to ear as the kids began to sway with the music. Tina was smiling a real smile, and Santana wasn't afraid of letting go for once.

"_**Someday my prince will come**_

_**Someday I'll find my love**_

_**How amazing that moment will be**_

_**When the prince of my dreams come to me**_

_**Somewhere he waved to me**_

_**Someone I long to see**_

_**Though he's far away**_

_**I'll find him someday**_

_**Someday when my dreams come true"**_

Tina could feel the end of the short song coming, and she took Santana's hand in her own, in the way that many best friends often do, and they swung their arms. Santana's vocals would end the song, and she would miss the singing high.

"**Though hes far away**

**He'll find me someday**

**Someday when my dreams come true**"

The music was ending when Tina added a last minute change to their routine.

"_Someday my prince will come._" She sang evenly, and smiled to her partner, who returned the goofy look.

Both of the teenage girls were met with loud applause and the smiling happy faces of the hundred sick children they had been singing for. Tina took Santana's hand and they both quickly bowed in front of the group. Tina felt found for the first time, and it was the first time Santana could ever recall having a true best friend.


	5. so grateful to you

**A/N: bold-Matt; italics-Mercedes.**

**I feel compelled to say that the previous chapter was just friendship, not a relationship, despite Santana's sexual preferences under certain circumstances. I greatly enjoyed writing this, and getting into Mercedes' and Matt's characters and building their story. This chapter is more of friendship, and maybe the seedlings of a relationship, but not too much. Enjoy.**

–

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter four:**_

_**so grateful to you**_

"_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly."_

_-Rose Franken_

–

Matthew Rutherford had always wanted a best friend, but he was so shy as a younger child that most of the other kids just left him alone. It stopped bothering him that he didn't really have any friends in sixth grade, which was when Mercedes Jones had moved to Lima and sat next to him at lunch on her first day there. She had talked all the lunch period, not letting Matt get a word in edge wise, but he didn't mind, he just really enjoyed her company.

He had joined the football team in ninth grade, after he had grown six inches over the summer, and it turned out he was one of the decent players on the pathetic team. It had been Mercedes idea that he join glee, after finding out that they needed at least twelve members to compete. He had a decent singing voice, he just didn't really like crowds, and he could dance better than most people he knew, with the exception of Mike Chang.

Mercedes had always been his friend, even though most people didn't even notice it. Kurt didn't realize the friendship until he walked into find Matt on Mercedes' couch watching the game with her father. Matt was very comfortable with the Jones, as they had got used to him being there on Sundays, and Matthew didn't mind that Mercedes talked all the time. He liked the sound of her voice, and he cared about what she had to say.

Mercedes Jones was very fond of Matt. He was quiet, and very kind to her; he had never once made fun of her or mocked her weight. He was always there for her, long before Kurt had ever come into her life. Matt was the first to make her feel at home in a new place, and she would always love him for that, all her life.

Matt was pretty much her exact opposite. He was quiet, shy, and very reserved. He liked football, and couldn't care less about fashion. She didn't like any of his favorite foods, and he thought most of her jokes weren't very funny at all. Somehow, though, they had formed a strong bond over the few things they loved and agreed on, such as music. It seemed as if everything in Mercedes' life always came back to music.

It was a warmer Sunday when she walked out to her dad's shiny BMW to go and see Matt again, the roadways that let to his house were both familiar and comforting to her. She had become a regular at the Rutherford's for dinner on weekends. Matt had a big family, three sisters and one brother, she always guessed that was why he was always so quiet.

Matt was the oldest, and worked just as hard as his parents to take care of his younger siblings. Picking them up from various practices, taking them to see their friends; he was the best big brother that any kid could want. He was also a straight A student, who would graduate the following year with honors. Mercedes didn't know what she'd do when she couldn't see him everyday again.

Matt opened the door, and found his best friend standing on his doorstep, wrapped up in bright colors as always, her smile just as bright as usual. She waved at him, as was their tradition whenever they saw each other. He moved out of her way so that she could come into his brightly lit and familiar home, just like always.

"Hey, homie." She said, taking off her large black jacket and draping it on the traditional coatrack.

"Hey, 'Cedes. How're you today?" He asked in his quiet voice. He always asked how she was, which never went unnoticed for her.

"I'm aight. Dad's got it stuck in his head that stripes and plaids still go together, like we're livin' the the nineties or some shit." She said laughing, causing him to smile and roll his eyes at her easy irritation. "But, how's my boy today?" She asked politely.

"I'm okay, I've been teaching Stacy how to multiply fractions." He said softly again leading them to the den to practice their music.

"I'm telling you, you need to volunteer at the children's hospital with me as a tutor. It's a whole lotta fun." She said. Mercedes had been tutoring in math for a year, ever since she had discovered her ability in the subject outmatched all of her classmates but Matt and Rachel Berry.

"If I had any time, 'Cedes, I would." He smiled kindly, and turned to the old piano in the corner of the room.

"Of course you would. So, what're we gonna sing, 'cause I am not singin' anything from Snow White." She said, causing him to laugh loudly, which was a weird occurance.

"No worries. I've got it all taken care of, all we have to do is practice." He smiled, offering a hand to help her sit with him. She took it, feeling the butterflies that seemed to be popping up every time he was around her lately.

–

The two were standing and watching a surprisingly good performance from Santana and Tina. Mercedes never got nervous, not before any performance in her entire life. Now she felt the weird squirming feeling that came with being nervous, and she knew it was because she had been partnered with Matt, to sing a song for lovers.

Matt rubbed her arm in a comforting way that she knew meant to say that everything would be okay for her. He was always reassuring her, and thank goodness he was there to do it, or else she would just fall apart all over the place all the time.

"Our next duo are the lovely Mercedes Jones and Matt Rutherford." Mr. Schue announced and the two quickly walked out on stage, before Mercedes sat on a nearby wall as Matt lifted the mic to his usually silent mouth.

"**If I never knew you**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be**

**And if I never held you **

**I would never have a clue **

**How at last I'd find in you **

**The missing part of me**"

He walked to her, and his heart was beating faster that it had around her before. He took in her smile as she watched him sing evenly to her, his eyes not leaving her as she swayed to the sound of his voice.

"**In this world so full of fear **

**Full of rage and lies **

**I can see the truth so clear **

**In your eyes**

** So dry your eyes**

**And I'm so grateful to you **

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever **

**If I never knew you**"

He held out a hand for her once more, and she took it standing to sing along side of him.

"_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole live through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_"

She sang evenly, standing next to him, her fingers locked tightly with his before he lifted her arm and spun her underneath their interwoven fingers.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_"

He smiled at the sound of her voice as she sang to him, leaning against him, his arm wrapped protectively around her warm shoulder.

"_Oh, if I never knew you_

**There's no moment I regret**

_If I never knew this love_

**Since the moment that we met**

_I would have no inkling of_

**If our time has gone too fast**

_How precious life can be _

**I've lived at last**"

The traded off, and when they finished she hid her face from him, to keep from betraying the feelings that were written plainly on her face. He took a hand and gently lifted her face to meet his gaze, the mic lifted to his lips.

"**And if I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**"

She smiled at him softly before touching his face. He closed his eyes before singing,

"**Empty as the sky **

_Never knowing why_"

They both took the other's hand and walked forward, smiling at all the children who had tears in their eyes after watching the two African American teens serenade one another with feelings they never recognized they had before.

"_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_"

They ended the song together to loud clapping and cheering. They looked to each other, Matt's eyes searching those of his best friend. He watched her smile, and then he kissed her forehead softly, feeling accomplished that he made the girl he loved smile.


	6. open your eyes

**A/N: bold-Artie; italics-Quinn**

**So, I gave the cliched and typical Puck/Rachel song to Artie and Quinn because I feel like it fits them the best out of all the Disney songs I researched. I am fairly certain that by doing this story I have listened to every Disney soundtrack ever. So here is my favorite pair of the six. :]**

–

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter five:**_

_**open your eyes**_

"_He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began."_

_-Leo Tolstoy_

–

Quinn Fabray wasn't always the messy wreck that she happened to be now. She had once been strong, and independent, but somehow she had forgotten that side of herself and lost who she used to be. It happened around the time that she joined the Cheerios. That was a place where free will was banned, and conformity was rewarded. They were all to be perfect, and alike, so as to be more pleasing to the eyes of those who were watching them, and Quinn Fabray hated every minute of it.

That's really what led to her joining glee club. She had watched as Finn had found his place where no one was the same, and no one would judge you. She hadn't joined for Finn, she had lost her affection for Finn over six months before that point in her life. When she had found out she was pregnant she had thrown all she was into glee club for the comfort she so desperately craved, and she had found it there, among the freaks and geeks. That was her true place in high school, and those were her true friends.

Now that her life had seemingly fallen apart at the seams she was throwing herself back into glee as hard as she possibly could, hoping it could mend her broken heart as it had once before. She didn't mind having Artie for a partner. He was always nice to her, and would always give her a hand if she ever needed one. He was also kind of cute in that dorky way that all girls secretly thought was adorable, but wouldn't ever tell their cool friends.

Artie Abrams was always wishing he was brave enough to talk to Quinn. She was always so beautiful that he generally forgot whatever he was going to say to her. He usually lived his life without fear, especially after his accident. He appreciated that she never made a big deal out of his legs, even when she had to dance with him at rehearsal. He thought she would complain first and foremost, but she seemed to like dancing with him.

He was always looked at with pity, even when it came to Tina, and he hated it. He was more than his limp legs. He was a musician, a computer technician, a comic book writer, and he was a normal guy with normal hopes. He wanted to go to prom, and he wanted to find a girl that he could fall in love with that would love him back, walking ability or not.

He heard a knock on his front door and quickly maneuvered himself to where he could roll out of the kitchen and into the large room that held his red front door. He quickly reached out to open the door, revealing the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was smiling, where a soft blue dress, her child swelling out from her lower abdomen.

"Hi, Artie." She said shyly, looking down at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Quinn." He said, voice cracking a little. He then made a face that caused her to start giggling, and walk in the room, her laughter echoing in his mind as he tried to memorize the sound of it.

He rolled his chair throughout his small house, and eventually landed in front of a door covered in stickers of various bands, along with a map with all the places he wanted to go in his lifetime circled in bright red sharpie, he wasn't about to let any disability he happened to have ever stop him from accomplishing all the things he wanted in life.

"I have... had a map like that in my room at home." Quinn's small voice spoke up from behind him, and he looked at her.

"The first place I ever circled was New Zealand. I still hope to go there some day." She said, tracing his map slowly with her slender, pale fingers. He nodded, rolling next to her, lifting his hand to touch the place his heart most desired.

"I want to go to Greece, and see all the history." He said, and she followed his trail and lightly skimmed his hand with hers, causing both of the teens to smile at the other somewhat reserved. He backed away, not wanting to hope that she could ever be anything more to him than a good friend.

She watched him move away from her, and instantly wanted to be near him again. She racked her brain for something to fill the awkward silence between the two. She was hoping that he couldn't hear the thundering in her chest, or the fluttering wings of the butterflies that had suddenly taken over her stomach.

"So, are you excited about Saturday?" She asked, and wished she hadn't almost at once. His face darken ever so slightly and he looked out the window.

"That's where they took me after my accident." He said slowly, glaring at his lifeless legs. "That's where they told me I would never walk again."

She blinked back a few tears that were threatening to spill over, and wanted to take back the stupid question. He looked at her and winced at the tear running down her cheek. He reached up from his chair and rubbed it off her face.

"Oh, don't cry, Quinn, it's not your fault. God, I'm sor-" But Quinn placed a finger over his lips, and looked at him for a second before asking, "Artie?" His eyes flashed to hers with curiosity dancing within them. "Yes, Quinn?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Can...could you hug me?" She asked slowly, feeling like an idiot. Artie felt like he might faint. "Yeah, just-" and with one fluid motion he had pulled her down on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn leaned into him, breathing in his warm scent, trying to remember the last time she'd had a real hug that meant something. He carefully placed one hand in her hair, and stroked her blond locks slowly, and she squeezed him tighter to her.

"I feel whole with you here." He said cheesily, hoping she wouldn't hear his stupidity. She laughed into his shoulder.

"Me too, Artie. Me too." He grinned down at her head, and she pulled back, a spark in her eyes.

"I have an idea for our song." She said, and suddenly stood, offering him a hand to come with her.

He would rather have died than not be able to follow her in that moment.

–

They stood, and he was ringing his hands while she fixed her hair for the fourteenth time that day. He watched her, his love for her growing by the moments that they spent together. He would give anything just to hug her like he had done nearly a week ago. To feel her trusting him so thoroughly, because he would never hurt her.

Quinn was watching Artie out of the corner of her eye, as his gaze followed her, as it had for the past week. He had been next to her at school, and spent several of his evenings with her, helping her get caught on their homework. She was used to having him there, and she didn't want this to end because that meant she could lose him too, and she didn't think she could handle that. Not Artie, not now, and not ever.

"The next pair are very excited to be here. Please give it up for Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams!" Quinn smiled at him before she began pushing him out to where they would sing.

She stood on one end of the room, while he set himself up towards the back. He lifted his mic.

"Before we start, I just wanted to say something to you guys." He began, all the sick children looking up at him curiously. "When I was eight years old, I was in a terrible car accident, and I was brought here. The doctors and nurses tried their best, but I was told I would never walk again. At first I hated it, and I wished I could just die." He said, surveying the room, seeing several nods. "Then I joined my glee club, and now I have hope. Just don't forget that there's always someone there, no matter what. Even if that's me, because I believe in all of you, because someone believed in me." He said, and smiled at Quinn, who was crying again from her hormones.

He took his place with her as she stood behind him, and raised the mic to his chapped lips.

"**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**"

He asked, looking at her, offering his hand to her and she placed hers in his, and twirled around his chair as he continued serenading her.

"**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**"

She smiled at him, as he sang, his voice clear and perfect always.

"**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**"

She lifted her mic, and his hand in hers released all of the nervousness she had felt before. He soothed all of her worries, and it was like it was just them sharing that moment with each other, and nothing else could possibly matter.

"_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But, now, from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_"

She quickly leapt into his lap and he quickly began dancing with her, as if they were spinning together through the sky.

"_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_"

She was smiling so much that it hurt, and she wouldn't trade this happiness for anything else in the entire world. She had never felt this way with Finn, there was no energy like this. She was comfortable, and this was effortless.

"_A whole new world_

**(Don't you dare close your eyes)**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**(Hold your breath it gets better)**

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_"

Artie could feel through her voice how much she truly meant what she was singing, and he wanted her to win this competition so that she would be happy. He loved seeing her smiling, it was like it was all that mattered to him now.

"**A whole new world**

_(Every turn a surprise)_

**With new horizons to pursue**

_(Every moment red-letter)_

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Anywhere, there's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_"

She was looking at only him, seeing a new side of him, one she wished she had seen months ago. A beautiful side to him.

"_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

**A thrilling chase**

_A wondrous place_

_**For you and me**_"

The song faded out, and she sagged against him, hugging him to her once again, not daring to even think about letting him go. He was hers and she was his in that moment, and every member of the audience could feel the new love flowing through the room from the two teens in the very front of the room.


	7. i simply didn't see

**A/N: bold-Puck; italics-Rachel**

**Ah yes, we have finally gotten to the end of the main pairs, and of course I saved everyone's favorites for last. However, there will be an epilogue after this, in which we see the characters sing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes,' find out the winners of the contest, and we see what happens to all the different pairs. So, I do hope you enjoy this last bit.**

–

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**chapter five:**_

_**i simply didn't see**_

"_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."_

_-Peter Ustinov_

–

Rachel Berry never admitted defeat, no matter how hard or impossible the challenge may present itself, there was always a solution. However, being partnered with Noah Puckerman seemed to be a rather nasty dealing of fate's hand. She didn't think that she had been a bad practicer of the Jewish faith, so why was she being punished? Her fathers said that she wasn't being punished, but opened up to new things that she might not have seen on her own. That was the excuse she went with.

She knew that Noah had things to hide in his life, and she didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know why he was so angry all the time. Why he had been so angry at her. She wanted to help him, but she knew that he didn't think that he needed help at all, ever. However, she could see through his tough guy facade, and she knew that he was lonely and vulnerable under the surface. That had all shown itself after the whole mess she had caused with Quinn.

Puck didn't want to be partnered with Crazy Berry because he was afraid that his stupid good-for-nothing heart would get away from him and reveal how he truly felt. Then he would be up shit's creek without a paddle, which just really sucked for him. Why of all the girls, did he have to end up with feelings for Rachel freakin' Berry? She was just too crazy, and Puck was used to crazy. He just didn't know how to shake the chick.

It didn't take him too long before he started realizing that he actually gave a shit about she felt. He hated seeing her upset in glee over something completely dumb, like losing a solo. He hated how she looked at Finn, still hoping that the golden boy would come running back to her. News flash! She had ruined any chance that she ever had with Prince Charming. Puck refused to believe the reason he was bitter about this was that it had anything to do with the fact that he wished the small Jewish girls would look at him in the same way she looked at Finn.

He heard a knocking at the door and gritted his teeth, knowing by the short taps just who was standing on the other side of the door. His Spidey senses could tell whenever her crazy was in a one hundred foot radius, and his senses were going crazy. He sighed and walked to the door, pulling the damn thing open to reveal a very small Rachel, wearing jeans and a t shirt, looking almost normal. In her arms was an enormous plate of chocolate brownies, and Puck reasoned with himself that he should let her in so she would share some of her awesome brownies with him.

"Can I help you, Berry?" He asked, moving out of the way so she could come in his house.

"I know that you have no interest in participating in-" He slapped a warm hand over her small mouth and growled, "What the fuck did I tell you about talking like a human?" He asked with an irritated tone. She huffed.

"Fine. I know you don't want to be my partner." She said slowly, as if testing how it tasted on her tongue.

"See, wasn't that easier, Berry?" He asked, smirking at her whilst taking the plate of brownies from her small outstretched arms.

"But, we still have to practice for the performance." She said, ignore his comment.

"Noah? Who's here?" Noah turned quickly towards the familiar small voice.

Rachel turned half a second later and was taken aback. Standing in the middle of the living room in front of them was a small girl, around eight years old from the looks of her. She was pale, with a pink handkerchief tied around her hairless head. She was looking at Noah, who was looking back at his sister with such care that Rachel felt like she was intruding on the moment.

"This is Rachel, Sarah, she's a friend of mine. Rachel, this is my younger sister, Sarah." He said slowly, in a forced tone of patience. Sarah smiled up to Rachel and walked up, placing a hand on Rachel's hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Rachel. I remember when I had pretty hair too. My momma used to brush it, and sometimes when she was busy, Noah would." She said, smiling sadly as she removed her hand from Rachel's locks.

It was the first time in her life that Rachel could remember being speechless.

"Th..Thank you, Sarah." She stuttered, taking in the small sickly girl.

Puck quickly stepped in between the two before something even more weird could happen in font of him. He wished Rachel hadn't seen his sister; the only person that knew about her at school was Finn, and that had been an accident anyway.

"Is she the partner for the show you're doing at the hospital for me?" The small girl asked, and Rachel's eyes flicked towards Noah's who was smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah, she is, squirt." He said.

"What're you going to sing?" The little girl asked, turning to Rachel with curiosity. Rachel looked at Noah with uncertainty.

"I don't know, that's actually what I came to talk to your brother about." She said slowly, looking at the teenage boy.

"Will you sing the song from Beauty and the Beast? The one where they're playing in the snow and she falls in love with him? That's my favorite!" Sarah said, pleading at both Rachel and Noah to say yes to her.

"Yeah, midget, we can sing that. I'll make the Beast look badass." Rachel frowned at his poor use of the English language but nodded at Sarah.

"Yes, of course, that is well within both of our ranges." She said, causing the small child to squeal in excitement.

"All right, all right, but you gotta go upstairs so we don't ruin it for you." He said, picking the child up and shuttling her up the stairs. "And no peeking!" He yelled on his way back down. He didn't make eye contact with Rachel at first.

"I had no idea-" Rachel began but Puck cut her off.

"That my little sister's dying? Yeah, Berry, it ain't public knowledge." He said bitterly pushing his way past her into the living room.

"That's why you're so upset all the time. Why you don't want Quinn giving up her baby. You don't want to lose anyone else." Rachel said calmly, putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together in the most logical fit.

Puck stared at the girl in front of him, his anger building up by the second before it exploded and began pouring out of him as he advanced on her.

"Don't you dare pretend you get what me or my sister are going through. You don't know jack shit about my baby, Berry. You may have told everyone, but that doesn't mean you can talk to me about it. Yeah, my sister's going to die, and I face that reality every time she throws up, or when she cries because she can't have pretty hair like all the other girls. I face it every time I remember how much I hated having to brush her hair, and how I wish I could do it every night now. When I remember how we used to go out on picnics, and now she can't hardly climb the stairs without vomiting. I remember it every time my mother cries over my dirtbag father who left when he found out his daughter had leukemia when she was five years old. I remember it, Berry, because I have been Sarah's dad since I was thirteen, and soon I won't have her anymore." He said, tears welling up in his eyes, and a few slipping down his nose.

Rachel was soaking all of his pain and anger in, tears running down her cheeks. There was barely six inches between the two Jewish teens, and she closed that gap wrapping both arms around him and pulling him against her. He didn't respond at first, but after a moment he sagged into her embrace and hugged her back.

"I would never have judged you for this, Noah. Your sister is a beautiful little girl, and she is so lucky to have you, just as you are lucky to have her." She said softly in his ears, causing him to release a strangled sob.

"I love her." He said softly, and Rachel nodded against him. "I know, Noah. And so does she, I promise." He pulled away to look at her.

"Can I ask you something, Berry?" She nodded.

"Am I horrible person, after all I did to you, and Artie, and Kurt?" He said, not looking her in the eye, but she lifted his eyes to her level.

"Maybe you were once," She said calmly, thinking before she spoke again, "but, we forgave you a long time ago, because we saw that there was more to you." She said, taking a hand in her own, and squeezing gently.

"All it takes is forgiveness, Noah." She said softly, and he nodded with her. Rachel gasped slowly.

"You asked Figgins to ask Mr. Schue to host this show, didn't you!?" She said excitedly, but he just looked away before tugging on her hand.

"Alright, Berry, enough talking, we've got a competition to win." He said, causing her to smile and nod in agreement quickly, hoping to see him smile at some point that night.

–

He was nervous, and badasses never got nervous. He was shaking his hands as Rachel placed lip gloss on her perfect lips. He watched her, wishing he could reach out and hold her, just to make himself feel a little more safe about what they were going on to do.

"Noah?" He turned to see the small tan girl behind him.

"Yeah, Rachel?" She smiled at the use of her first name.

"It's all going to be okay, I promise." She said, before hugging him to her quickly. He held on until he heard Mr. Schuester's voice drift over the thumping of his heart.

"Our last pair today are Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman!" With that Rachel had drug Noah out to where they would perform.

Noah switched on his mic and stepped forward, smiling at his sister, sitting front row in her pink wheel chair.

"This song is dedicated to my little sister, Sarah Puckerman, so that she'll know that I'll love her, no matter what." He said simply, leaning forward to kiss said girl on the cheek.

"I love you, squirt." He said, and she smiled back at him. "I love you too, No." He straightened then, ignored the surprised looks on all the other gleek's faces and turned back to Rachel.

"Let's do this." He said, handing her a mic, and she stepped forward.

"_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was course_

_And unrefined_"

She began, winking at Noah, who stuck his tongue out at her as she spun circles around him, landing in front of Sarah, and reaching out to brush the little girl's cheek with her fingertips.

"_And now he's dear_

_And so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_"

She said looking at Noah watching his sister sing along happily in the audience, and she wished she had noticed this side of him sooner. He was truly someone else, and it was such a shame that no one had ever seen this piece of him before. He stepped forward, and raised his mic to his soft lips and began to sing.

"**She glanced this way**

**And I thought I saw **

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my paw**"

He said, placing a hand up and Rachel laid hers against his, the two loving the feeling of touching the other.

"**No it can't be**

**I'll just ignore**

**But then shes never looked at me that way before**"

He sang, looking at Rachel. To his surprise she was staring intensely back at him in a way that he might have once found creepy. Now he loved the way her eyes watched him now. He found himself hoping, and he couldn't stop it.

"_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought this could be_

_True that he's no prince charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_"

She sang, stroking the tan boy's face with her soft hand, as he placed a hand on her waist and picked her up, spinning her around the room, dancing to the music of the song. The melody changed slightly and Puck began singing this time to Rachel.

"**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**"

Rachel grinned at him, and picked up from where he left off.

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_"

The two spun back to the middle of the room, eyes locked on each other as they twirled to a stopping point, listening to the song begin to end before they both raised up their microphones hands interwoven.

"_**Beauty and the Beast**_"

The clapping that ensued was tumultuous and Rachel and Noah were beaming with happiness, and before he could help himself, he had her face in his hands, and had kissed her once softly on her small mouth.


	8. epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words! I hope that this ending makes all of you happy, as I tried my hardest to make sure it was at least a tad bit realistic, but naturally it wasn't in the least. This has been so much fun for me to write, and I'm really sad to see it all end :[ This shit is long, which is why it took forever to get out. I ended this with a quote from one of the best authors of all time, and one of the best stories that Disney ever retold.**

**bold- all boys; italics- all girls; bolded italics-everyone; underlined- individuals (I'll specify)**

–

_**'so, this is love'**_

_**epilogue**_

"_Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."_

_--Christopher Robin_

–

Will Schuester had watched all six pairs go in front of the large room and sing from their hearts. He was beyond proud of them; they had all come together to make this special, even if they might not all always get along. He didn't know how he was going to choose a winner, as the competition was clearly neck and neck for every group.

He walked back to the doors that led to where the group of students sat, quietly enjoying the moments they had shared together. He observed Quinn resting her head on Artie's shoulders, his arms wrapped around her. Mercedes was holding Matt's large hand in her own. Kurt and Finn were leaning on each other, talking about something or another. Tina and Santana were giggling in a corner with Mike and Brittany who were holding hands. The only two not near each other were Puck and Rachel, and the latter seemed to be avoiding Puck as much as she could.

"You guys were phenomenal today, I am so proud of you! Now we have our finale, and then I'll tell you the winners!" He grinned, clapping his hands together and motioning for all of them to get ready.

Each of the twelve members stood, quickly reciting their lines in their minds. They quickly followed Mr. Schue out to where he was standing on the stage, a mic in his hand, smiling at all of the children sitting in front of him.

"I hope you all have enjoyed today, because we were all more than happy to come and perform for you guys. Now, I present our final song, and McKinley High School's New Directions!" He said, motioning for all of them to come forward.

Everyone had lost all of their nervousness, and were smiling at each other, as the group all linked arms and the girls began to sing.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_"

Mercedes unlinked hands with Matt and Artie; Quinn unlinked her fingers from Artie and Mike; Brittany pulled away from Mike and Kurt; Rachel released Kurt's hand, and dropped Finn's rough fingers; Tina moved away from Finn and let go of Puck's hand. All the girls moved forward, linking hands with each other, raising their mics once again.

"_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_"

The girls all moved back behind the row of boys, as the males stepped, (and rolled), forward swaying back and forth with each other.

"**A base in your dreams and someday**

**Your rainbow will come smiling through**

**No matter how your heart is grieving**

**If you keep on believing**

**The dream that you wish will come true**"

They all grinned and began dancing, as the melody picked up and became up tempo. Mercedes leaned into Matt, and he took a hand and twirled her. Mike and Brittany began pop and locking to much applause. Finn and Rachel were spinning, while Puck picked Santana up quickly. Tina and Kurt were laughing, while moving with the song. Artie had Quinn in front of him, leaning over, humming with him. Mercedes raised her mic while dancing with Matt.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone in the night you whisper

Thinking no one can hear you at all"

Artie rolled himself forward, winking at the crowd of kids swaying in front of him.

"You wait for the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be full of sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true"

They all came together again, turning slowly before taking each other's hands. Quinn smiled at Mike, who grinned to Tina, who offered a small smile to Kurt, which caused him to smile brightly at Mercedes, who laughed looking at Puck, who offered Brittany a smile, who flashed a smile to Matt, who smiled softly at Rachel, and she grinned brightly towards Finn.

"_**When you can dream, then you can start**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart**_

_**When you can dream, then you can start**_

**_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_**"

Their voices melded together, and soon the kids were swaying with the beat, some even standing to dance along with the gleeks. Rachel grinned and propelled herself forward.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When your fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for you keep"

Finn smiled at the petite brunette as he came forward, twirling her, causing Noah Puckerman to grit his teeth and keep swaying, flashing a huge smile at his cancer stricken sister sitting in the very front singing along with the song.

"You wait for the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be full of sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true"

They all smiled at each other as Mike took to break dancing again, Matt releasing Mercedes to join in, and Brittany and Santana taking to dancing as well, while Quinn moved forward, hand on her stomach to sing the next verse.

"No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true"

They all linked hands again in order of Kurt, Quinn, Artie, Santana, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Matt, Brittany, and Mike. Rachel almost swore at her luck of holding both Finn's rough hand, and Noah's warm fingertips in her own. They all leaned against each other, feeling as if everything would be alright for the first time in months.

"_**When you can dream, then you can start**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart**_

_**When you can dream, then you can start**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart**_"

At the end of the song every one in the room was clapping and cheering, all the glee kids beaming at each other, and Mr. Schue had huge tears welling up in his eyes. His sense of pride in his kids was never defeated, they were truly the most talented bunch he had ever seen. He quickly jumped to the front of the room and lifted his mic.

"I hope you all enjoyed our performance, because I know we all enjoyed doing it! I'm sorry that it has to end, but before it does I promised to pick a winning pair." He surveyed the nervous contestants before him and smiled kindly. "Every one of you were amazing; you all went above and beyond anything I imagined. It was hard to pick a winning pair, but I finally decided." He paused to add to the anticipation. "For overcoming a stereotype, and giving a truly enjoyable performance, and also for conveying love in such a strong way, when no one would have thought it possible, the winners are..."

"...Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel!" He said, smiling at the two shell shocked boys. All the kids clapped, and the glee kids laughed when Finn grabbed a stunned Kurt by the hand to collect their small crowns that Mr. Schue had for prizes.

Finn placed the crown on the Kurt's head slightly crooked, and smiled down at him, knowing that Kurt deserved this, and so did he.

–

Finn was standing outside of the high school after they had all arrived back after being at the children's hospital. The gold crown was on his head, and he was leaning heavily on the doorframe to the south entrance trying to wrap his head around all the emotions that he was feeling at the moment. He felt happiness for the first time in a while, but he felt confused that all that happiness revolved around Kurt Hummel.

"Hello, Finn." He jumped a little to see the smaller aforementioned boy standing in front of him, crown still crooked, and changed into a plain red shirt again that always gave Finn butterflies.

"Hey, Kurt. Great job today, man. I think we made an awesome team." He said, trying to ignore staring at Kurt's soft lips, and how they would feel.

Kurt was surveying Finn because something about the taller boy had changed after their performance. He was jumpy, and nervous now, and was doing that thing where his eye twitched when he was trying to avoid something. He always used to do that when Quinn brought up Rachel in front of him. Kurt began to feel himself hoping, and he simply didn't want to have to stop it again.

"Yes, we did. I'm going to miss hanging out with you though." Kurt said softly, pouting slightly, which drove Finn to a whole new level of crazy.

"We could still hang out, you know." Finn said in what he hoped was a casual voice. Kurt's eyes hesitantly flicked up towards Finn's dark eyes.

"Really?" He asked suddenly, and Finn grinned at him and nodded. The petite boy flung both arms around Finn and hugged him fiercely. Finn opened his arms with a laugh and held Kurt close in an intimate way. He pulled back to look down at Kurt before brushing a stray piece of bang out of the shorter boy's face.

"I...I don't know what this means, but I like really want to kiss you, and-" His voice died as Kurt quickly placed his lips over Finn's, melting against the bigger boy. Finn relaxed into Kurt's lips, feeling like everything was the way it should be.

He figured anything high school through his way; pregnant girls, lying best friends, crazy Rachel Berrys, homosexual jokes, football practice-- as long as he had Kurt Hummel there to hold his hand and make him feel stronger.

–

Brittany stood watching Finn and Kurt embrace each other with a silly smile on her pretty face. She was happy that Kurt had finally gotten what he wanted. She liked Kurt a lot, he always helped her make sure she spelled her last name right. She was happy they had won too, it was enough just to sing with Mike. She really liked Mike, and wished that she knew if he felt the same.

"Hey, Britt." She turned and smiled brightly at the Chinese boy standing behind her, holding a single pink rose.

"Hey, Mike." She said, looking at the rose and he grinned at her.

"I've had a lot of fun over the past week." He said carefully, walking closer towards her, taking her expression in as he came closer to her.

"Me too." She said, smiling at how silly he looked.

"I want you to be my princess, Brittany," He said, moving barely six inches away from her, and lifted the rose, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany gasped a little and watched Mike fidget nervously before she leaned over and plucked the beautiful flower out of his hand and smelled it's wonderful fragrance. She held it close to her heart, barely believing that this could be happening to her.

"Of course I will, Mike." She said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, happy to finally find someone who liked her just as she was.

–

Santana sat watching Brittany take the flower from Mike, feeling more alone than she could remember. She knew that she and Puck were done, and it wasn't that upsetting, she just wished she had someone to keep her in one piece. She didn't like being vulnerable, it was not part of her personality, and she didn't want to let it become part.

"Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Tina's voice said, as she sat next to the Latina on the small bench inside the school. Santana flashed Tina a smiled.

"Kind of, but Brittany really deserves a guy like Mike." She said, looking at the two. "He's the only one that doesn't mind how stupid she can be." She tacked on as an afterthought, causing Tina to laugh a little at the truth behind the statement.

"I don't want to go home." Tina said, her voice low as she looked at the clouds swirling outside. Her frown was prominent as Santana glanced over to her.

"Why?" She asked, knowing that Tina didn't have a bad family situation or anything like that. The Asian girl sighed.

"It means that this is over; this whole week. It was really nice to have a best friend again." She said slowly, in a sad tone that made Santana's cold heart warm for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the other girl's hand.

"Tina, do you want to hang out later, maybe get some pizza?" Santana asked, smiling at Tina's brightened expression. Tina nodded quickly, laughing a little.

"For the record," Santana began in a bitchy tone, "I liked having a best friend too." She said, ending in a soft tone, squeezing Tina's fingers, happiness settling on the two girls.

–

Matt smiled at Tina, knowing that the Chinese girl would be good for Santana, who definitely needed some chilling out. He felt a little annoyed that they hadn't won, but that paled when he remembered how it felt to have Mercedes with him when they sang. He didn't want it to end, to go back to pretending that he felt nothing at all for her.

"Sup, homie?" Mercedes asked, causing him to smile down at her.

"Hey, Mercedes. How're you?" He asked, just like always when he saw her, swallowing all the words he wished he could say to her.

"I'm pretty good. How're you?" She asked with a grin, mocking him slightly just like she always did. He lifted an eyebrow causing her to laughed a little.

"I'm kind of disappointed." He said, honestly, causing her to scrunch her face up in confusion over his statement.

"Why?" She inquired.

"I just wanted you to win." He said honestly again, hoping that he didn't sound like a complete fool. He relaxed a bit when she threw her head back and laughed, taking one of his hands into her own smaller hand.

"Oh, Matt, I didn't give a damn about winning. It was enough to get to sing with you." She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and his heart fluttering with hope.

"Yeah, same here." He said simply, not releasing her hand and taking a step towards her. "You're beautiful, you know." He said gently, and her eyes got wide. "No, I'm not. I'm no Santana or Tina." She said sadly, looking away.

"No. You're much better. You're everything, 'Cedes, especially to me." He said, lifting her face to look at him, his eyes full of honesty. "You've been my best friend for five years, and I've come to love you in many ways, and somewhere that included falling in love with you." He said, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She grinned at him.

"Me too, Matt." With that he smiled and leaned down to kiss her mouth once softly, feeling as if his heart might explode. The warmth that spread throughout them both was nothing compared to how grateful they were to have known each other.

–

Quinn observed Matt kiss Mercedes with a sharp pang of jealousy attacking at her insides. She would give anything to feel that wanted again. Or just to feel like she deserved to be that wanted again. Her blue eyes were filled with silent tears again, watching all the couples in front of her express their love, which was something she had obviously missed out. She was happy that Finn had won, given all the stuff that she had put him through, and felt sadden by the fact that she wouldn't see Artie anymore. He had become such a big part of her life over the past week she wasn't sure what normal was anymore.

Artie watched Quinn's expression go from wistful to pained, and wondered what she could possibly be thinking about. He would miss her more than he had realized, as he had gotten used to her. He was use to how she'd just get up to pee all the time, and wheeling her from room to room so she didn't have to walk. He was used to her staying late, and eating dinner with his family. He liked all those things, and he would miss this week for the rest of his life; of that he was certain.

"What're you thinking about, Quinn?" He asked, scaring the blond girl out of her deep thoughts, and causing her to look down at him, a smile showing up on her face when she saw who was speaking to her.

"You, actually." She said, smoothing her red dress out, which he had noticed was nervous habit of hers, but why on earth was she nervous? She was beyond perfect in his eyes, and he wished that he could tell her that somehow.

"Hmm, and what about me has you so entranced?" He asked, a note of teasing plain in his voice that she smiled at.

"I'm really going to miss hanging out with you." She said sadly, trying to keep her hormonal tears at bay. He looked at her helplessly, wanting to make her feel better somehow, so he reached out and wrapped his hand around her slender fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn." He said firmly and her eyes flashed to his, doubt written in them. Seeing this he tugged on her hand and she landed effortlessly in his motionless lap. He smoothed a piece of hair from her face.

"I _care_ about you, Quinn." He said seriously. "I care about you too, Artie." She said, holding onto his hand tighter, her smiled being replaced by a look of longing, as he held her close to him, and she placed her beautiful head on his shoulder.

"In one week you've become everything to me." She whispered softly into his warm neck, not daring to look at him. "And, I don't even deserve you." He snorted a little at the ridiculous connotation of that sentence. "I know you think that you are a horrible person, Quinn, but you aren't. I wouldn't ever trade you for the world. You've taken over my entire world, and I don't care one bit." He said gently, kissing her golden head.

She leaned forward to observe the truth his eyes conveyed to her, and leaned in close to him, her breath tickling his lips before glancing at him to reassure herself that this was an okay thing to be doing, the proceeding to place her lips against him causing him to pull her closer.

Both of them allowed themselves to drop all their insecurities and trusted the other to not let them fall apart ever again.

–

Rachel supposed that she should have felt happy as she watched Quinn kiss Artie, because that meant Finn was truly free and without strings, but at some point Rachel had just stopped caring. She had become attached to other and now had strings laced closely with her heart. Noah had kissed her, and she almost let herself believe that could happen, and that he wasn't in love with Quinn. She was foolish for allowing herself to feel anything, but something within her had always been pulled towards him.

Puck watched Rachel with a careful expression, as she looked torn between hurt and hopefulness. He watched Quinn lace herself around Artie, and found himself smiling at the fact that she had let someone close enough to help her, and to love her. He knew Artie was a good guy, and most definitely deserved a girl like Quinn, minus the pregnant part. Puck had never deserved a girl like her, so he definitely didn't deserve a Rachel Berry.

"I noticed that you didn't mind losing, Berry." He said softly, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin before turning to stare at him for a moment.

"Well, after all the pain and trauma that you and I have both put Finn throughout the course of the year, it did not seem fitting to cause a scene over a tiny plastic crown, did it?" She asked, using too many words as usual, but Puck ignored that.

"Whatever, I totally saw him macking on Hummel in the parking lot, I don't think he's in any damn pain." Puck said rolling his eyes at Rachel's shocked expression.

"In any case, it was just nice to do something for your sister. I think she'd enjoyed the show." Rachel said, ignoring Noah's last comment, and noticing the softening of his expression whenever she would mention his sister.

"She loved it, Berry. Thanks to you. She thinks you're a real life Disney princess." He laughed lightly, causing Rachel to smile from him being so relaxed around her. She wasn't used to this side of Noah, and wished that she could see it more often.

It was then that she realized with a pang that she wouldn't have an excuse to spend time at his house anymore. She wouldn't get to see him or Sarah anymore. He could go back to hating her, and she would go back to being crazy Rachel Berry. It just didn't seem fair to her. As if he could just forget she had ever touched his life.

"You'll have to come around so that she doesn't nag me about where you are." He said, casually, hoping that he could see her more often, knowing that there was honestly no way in hell that he could ever forget her at this point. Rachel grinned brightly at him.

"I will, although I am no princess." She laughed, her dark eyes sparkling slightly, causing him to simply stare at her for a while.

"I think you're a princess too, Berry." He said simply, and she raised an eye brow. "How on earth do exhibit princess like qualities?" She asked incredulously and he stepped toward her.

"Let's see, you're smart, and you smile all the time." He said slowly, "And you're beautiful, which is a big factor." He grinned, as she went from confused to beaming at him.

"Do you really think I'm attractive?" She asked quietly and he grinned. "Of course I do, why the hell else would I kiss you?" He smirked, causing her to blush.

"Would you mind doing it again?" She asked, looking hopefully up to him. He smirked back down to her, heart swelling. "Not a problem, babe." He said before dropping his face to meet her eager lips with his own.

She melted into the kiss, and he pulled her closer to him, both of them losing all of their worries for that moment, just so they could get lost in each other.

–

Will Schuester watched his glee students all embrace and find each other. This had been the best week for them. Better than winning Sectionals, and better than Sue being fired. He watched as each of his kids discovered themselves and their happily ever afters along the way, just as he had hoped.


End file.
